


现实重塑

by 脑炎 (Ephedrine)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drug Use, Illusions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/%E8%84%91%E7%82%8E
Summary: "你撂了狠话，Will。""But here YOU are , Dr.Lecter. "
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 4





	现实重塑

威尔死的那一天下午天气很好。猛烈的冲击波将他掀翻在地，后备警力冲了上去，他却趴在自己的血泊里一动不动。医护人员把他抬上担架，摸了摸他的脉搏，只是一言不发地给他盖上白布。后来他们解剖了他，听说他的内脏都碎了——比起被炸弹炸碎的那位，威尔已经足够幸运了。在FBI，这稀松平常，因公殉职和加班以及睡眠不足并列。

威尔·格雷厄姆探员死了，穿着西装被放进棺材里。他一生未婚，没有爱人，除了他的狗以外一无所有。在他孤苦伶仃的工作生涯里最大的成就就是把切萨皮克开膛手兼心理医生汉尼拔·莱克特博士送进监狱——那甚至可以说是他自愿入狱的。阿拉娜接管了他的狗，他被安葬在一处公共墓地里，没有墓志铭。他短暂且充满苦难的一生在那儿长眠，愿他安息，阿门。

当汉尼拔被告知威尔的死讯的时候，他已经在监狱里待了两年，在那之后他沉默了将近一个星期，埋头画威尔的画像。最终他说他想去看看威尔的坟墓。

"你要去干什么？嘲笑他死了而你还活着？"

"我们谁都不好受，你知道的，Jack. 已经没有任何理由让我留在这里了。"

尽管这听起来类似威胁，但汉尼拔的第一句话打动了杰克，他最终批准了。他坐着，回忆着将汉尼拔逮捕归案的那个振奋人心的夜晚——汉尼拔在雪里跪着，身上脸上的伤口还没愈合，FBI的警车将他包围住，这时威尔从房子里出来了……他回忆了很久，最终发现汉尼拔自愿入狱竟然完全只是为了威尔。

仅仅几个小时过后，就传来了汉尼拔逃跑的消息，公共墓地的过道太过狭窄，他们只给汉尼拔戴上了面罩和手铐。没有人死亡，这已经是最好的结果了。

汉尼拔·莱克特在墙上又挂上一幅威尔的画像，在这个他众多庇护所中的一个的墙壁上已经挂着很多幅了。他备好了一切，一个崭新的身份，对脸部微调的手术，大量的致幻剂以及无数令他心痛的回忆。米莎被杀害的那会儿，他的噩梦持续了好几年，每一次都让他发疯一般尖叫着醒来，他因此在孤儿院受了不少罚。那些回忆在他的记忆宫殿里是禁忌之地。他年轻时曾经用过致幻剂来唤起他深层记忆里那些最细微的细节，药效强得能让他看清十年前某人脖子上的狗牌。这种药不会生理成瘾，他又对掌握自己的心理很有一套。于是这些辅助品他一直留着。他坐在他的扶手椅上，给自己打了一管。为了防止自己自残，他把自己绑在了椅子上。

汉尼拔在他的记忆宫殿里。他重建了他被FBI封锁治疗室，那儿有两把面对面的扶手椅，他和病人在那上面交流。大概过去了三十分钟。汉尼拔明显地感受到他身体的颤抖，呼吸急促，他有点热。在他的记忆宫殿里他的视野亮度提高了，他看到的一切开始呈现绿色的色调。药效上来了。滴。答。滴。答。他注射前安放的节拍器现在显得特别响，随着有节奏的敲击，汉尼拔在隐约间捕捉到了一丝威尔身上的气味——两年来威尔从未来看过他，所以现在这味道有点儿模糊：狗的味道，汗味，血味。他的视野忽明忽暗，摇摇欲坠，随着他近乎紊乱的心跳悸动着。某处传来了清脆的碎裂声。他的视野暗了一瞬，等到再亮起来的时候，一个人影出现在了那两把扶手椅中间。

汉尼拔的呼吸窒住了。

"威尔。"他喃喃。

他塑造的威尔掀开衣服，露出他亲手留下的那道横穿腹部的粉红色疤痕，汉尼拔伸手去碰，在触及的一刹那皮肉绽开，鲜血涌出，泉涌一般喷溅了出来。他看着威尔，威尔眼眶湿润，抖得像片风中的树叶。汉尼拔可以控制自己的刀子在威尔体内巧妙地避过所有重要器官和血管，可以把所有人当成棋子肆意摆弄，却无法控制威尔的命运。他让威尔的额头抵着他的肩膀，他俩贴的很近，威尔的血烫得有点吓人了。

不不不，重来。

汉尼拔面前的威尔消失了，血消失了，哥德堡变奏曲的旋律由远及近，被威尔的一声叫喊打断。

"Hannibal！"

另一个威尔在他前边，离他不远不近，手里紧紧抓着一把枪，枪口对着他，好像那是一根救命稻草。威尔喘着粗气开了很多枪，每一次震耳欲聋的枪声都伴随着视野的一次黑暗。威尔急促的喘息声在黑暗中围着汉尼拔的脑袋转。重来，重来。最后一声枪声伴随着碎裂声和黑暗一起降临，威尔粗重的喘息声戛然而止。灯亮了。威尔消失了。地毯上只剩下一些陶瓷碎片，汉尼拔走上前去触摸它们时它们变成粉末扑了他一脸。汉尼拔迅速呛咳起来。再次睁开眼时，他出现在他在FBI的监狱里，和威尔隔着一面玻璃墙。

威尔穿着FBI的制服，站在那儿一言不发。

汉尼拔深吸了一口气。

"你撂了狠话，Will。"

玻璃墙那边的威尔朝他露出不易察觉的微笑，身上的制服逐渐变得脏污破烂，沾上泥土和血迹。血从威尔的嘴角流了出来，他张开嘴。嘴型夸张，但声音气若游丝。

"But here YOU are , Dr.Lecter. "

下一秒，巨大的爆炸声传来，飞扬的尘土把威尔笼罩，汉尼拔看不见他了。

不，这不对，重来。

汉尼拔知道他必须把手里的茶杯摔到地上，等着那碎片缓慢地，缓慢地聚拢，最后重新回到他的手中。他一砖一瓦地重新塑造他的威尔以及他们的现实，就像他当初一砖一瓦地把自己抹消。

"日安，Dr.Lecter. "

"您好，Dr.Lecter. "

"我感到迷惘，Dr.Lecter. "

"我原谅你，Dr.Lecter. "

"我不想再想你一丝一毫。"

致幻剂让汉尼拔的记忆宫殿混乱不堪，药效最强劲的时候汉尼拔甚至感到他周围的事物时大时小，空间错乱扭曲。他没法控制自己的心率了——为了克服自己的耐药性他用了很大剂量——他出了汗，呼吸急促，大脑有些缺氧，他叫了很多次"Will"，他塑造的威尔也回答了很多次"我在这儿呢，Dr.Lecter. "随后就又被摔成碎片。

汉尼拔陷入黑暗。他和威尔共同相处过的场景在他周围打转，每一段记忆都无比清晰。那些场景围着他越转越快，越转越快，最终化成一圈圈光晕。

"叮咚。"

随着门铃的响起，一切都消失了。

他重新回到了他的诊疗室，威尔在那儿，站在两把扶手椅中间，手上搭着刚脱下来的外套。那是他们第一次治疗的场景。

"你的名字？"

"威尔·格雷厄姆。"

威尔干净的脸上开始浮现些许伤疤，每一条汉尼拔都记得——额头那一道长的疤痕是他未完成的开颅手术的结果，脸旁边那点擦伤是在梅森那儿弄的。跟汉尼拔纠缠的几年让他遍体鳞伤，屡遭打击。汉尼拔看见威尔长呼了一口气，然后开口。

"我和您是朋友，Dr.Lecter. "

威尔身后的落地窗玻璃破碎了，碎片落在地毯上，随着吹进来的狂风向汉尼拔涌来，略过他的耳际。阳光太刺眼了。汉尼拔眯起眼看在逆光中显得模糊的威尔的身影。他本可以……和这样的威尔摆脱FBI的控制，过上他一直以来期望的生活，他们可以在扶手椅上面对面交谈，他可以带着威尔参加那些上层贵族的宴会，拉着他的手来上一曲舞蹈。汉尼拔不常幻，但他曾经想象过假如有那么一天，威尔完全理解了他的所作所为，他俩共同品尝一瓶红酒，威尔杯里那点红酒在壁炉的火光下摇曳，他凑过去吻他…………但他同时知道所有的重塑，所有的重塑都无法带给他们那个原本的威尔。他无法让时间倒流，早在他割断阿比盖尔的脖子时就是如此。一切都毫无意义了。他听见自己发出一声叹息。

不……重来。

那个威尔碎裂成无数陶瓷碎片摔到地上，随后又开始缓慢地聚拢，最后那将重新成为一个威尔。汉尼拔站在那儿，等待着，即使他知道这并非现实，也永远不会实现。

"您好，Dr.Lecter. "

"你好，Will. "


End file.
